


Double Argent 2: TRAILER

by KeepCaliforniaDreamin



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Car Chases, Explosions, F/F, Parody, Personality Disorders, Skydiving, Suspense, Thriller, anti-social personality disorder, keeping you in suspense, movie trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCaliforniaDreamin/pseuds/KeepCaliforniaDreamin
Summary: So, I created this little Easter egg exclusive to AO3. I made a "movie trailer" for the sequel to Double Argent, which is tentatively titled: Behind the Mask. This is largely a parody of movie trailers with over-the-top fight sequences and characters acting at their worst to keep you in suspense. I hope you enjoy and look forward to the sequel some time this spring.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Tigress | Sheena
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	Double Argent 2: TRAILER

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestions for the title and content always appreciated.

We fade onto the top of the V.I.L.E. lair at sunset. Julia, clad in the Marauder outfit without her mask looks longingly out in the distance.

We hear Carmen speaking in a voice over: "Why did she do it?

Chase continues also in voice over. "She made it abundantly clear. It was us."

'The Rat' by Trainfight plays over the trailer sequence.

Julia turns away.

We fade onto the subway train where Carmen and Chase mull over their plan. The two are despondent but determined.

Carmen speaks. "There's something else at play here, Devineaux. She sounded deranged, and twisted."

We cut to Julia looking at herself in a bathroom mirror, a cringy smile on her face. She turns to see a concerned Tigress right behind her. "You sure you're okay?" she asks.

There's a pause. "Never better" Julia answers.

We fade into the halls of V.I.L.E. Julia speaks in a voice over. "And it only gets better from here, my Tiger." We see her holding Chief's gun.

We cut ack to the bathroom, Julia cups Tigress's chin. "Soon, this world and everything in it worth stealing will be all ours."

We cut to inside the Faculty Lounge, now with six chairs. Julia is joined by the Faculty. "Notice anything different about the Faculty Lounge?" Cleo asks.

"Um, there's another chair?" Julia asks.

"Very good" Cleo nods.

"It's your chair" Brunt insists.

Julia rubs her fingers along the table. "We told you we had a life altering surprise. To show you our esteem for your evil deeds" Cleo continues. Julia smiles, sitting down in her new chair.

Tigress is in the background looking uneasily at Julia.

"Thanks to you, V.I.L.E. is more powerful now than ever before" Gunnar smirks.

"No" Julia deadpans. "Not until we eliminate our one true enemy..."

We fade to a rooftop where the V.I.L.E. chopper chases Carmen, she leaps from the roof before a missile hits right where she jumped. Julia continues in a voice over.

"Carmen Sandiego must be dealt with...permanently."

The song picks up as we cut, seeing a nervous Zack and Ivy stand before the Faculty.

"So you two wish to join V.I.L.E.?" Bellum asks.

"That's right" a nervous Zack nods.

"We want to get our revenge on Carmen" Ivy continues.

We cut to Carmen and Chase careening through traffic in a high speed pursuit. Brunt speaks in a voice over.

"How hard could it be? We got her crew, her cash, her headquarters, what does she got?" Chase and Carmen bail out of the car, rolling down a hill on the side of the road and into a ravine.

We cut to inside Vincent Hanna's house. He's joined by Carmen, Chase, Player, Shadowsan, Zari, and Anthony Falco.

"So let's see if I have this correct for posterity's sake" he says. "We have two professional thieves, a teenage hacker, the three stooges of secret agents, two money launderers, a handful of computer geeks, and a seventy-three year old drunk. Visiting Team's got a shadow organization—"

We cut to Marauder breaking into an Egyptian tomb, containing the old stored V.I.L.E. treasure. Hanna continues. "A highly trained contingent of thieves, more money than Elon Musk, and modern equipment that would make the folks at Halliburton cream themselves."

Carmen continues as V.I.L.E. pilfers the tomb. "We have something they don't have. The will to go on."

Player continues. "Sometimes all you need is determination."

We cut to a jewelry store, Tigress purchases a large ring. "You're paying cash?"

"Yeah, it's for someone really special" Tigress says.

Cut to Marauder sliding down a chute at a construction site with more stolen loot.

We cut again to the Faculty Lounge. "Our little lost sheep isn't making this easy for us" Gunnar explains.

"Not to worry" Julia smirks. "I have one last ditch plan to keep her at bay."

We cut to the museum of Natural History in Boston, Marauder seems to be surrendering to Carmen and Chase. "Oh no, you caught me" Marauder pleads.

An explosion rocks the museum, and to Carmen's horror out walks Zack and Ivy, each wearing eyepatches and V.I.L.E. battle ware.

We cut to the dungeons where the two speak with Chief and Vivian Hanna. "If you two want to make this work, you have to really sell it. I'm talking Daniel Day-Lewis levels of acting."

"You'll have to make Carmen believe you've turned to the dark side" Vivian warns them.

Cut back to the museum. "Remember us, Carmen?" Ivy coldly asks her.

Carmen sobs. "No...no, tell me you didn't..."

"But we did" Zack insists.

Cut to a battle Royale with the three.

And some more fight clips, jumping out of an airplane, another expensive car chase. And cut back to outside the V.I.L.E. lair, it's raining, Julia and Tigress stand, not happy with one another.

"When you rescued me at the tower...you changed. There was something...something sinister about you" Tigress explains with a tear in her eye.

"Did I change, Sheena...or did you change?

We cut to Neal the Eel looking suspiciously at the new recruits with Mime Bomb. "There's something off about the newbies, mate."

We cut to him having Zack, Ivy, and Tigress at gunpoint.

We cut to a sobbing Anthony with Chase. "I'm gonna kill her, Chase. She's a dead woman!"

Cut to Hanna outside what looks like a summer camp. "My name is Detective Vincent Hanna with the Los Angeles Police Department. I'm looking for the one they call Player?"

Cut back to V.I.L.E. Julia speaks with Cleo. "There is one more way to get Carmen out of the picture."

Carmen walks into a facility, she picks up what looks like a priceless vase, but lights come on, she's surrounded by A.C.M.E. Julia among them. "Carmen Sandiego, you are under arrest."

Cut to Carmen being interrogated by Julia. "You cannot beat me, Carmen. I warned you."

We fade to Carmen being tied up sitting on her knees on top of a building while Julia towers above her with a gun. Julia talks in a voice over. "But you couldn't keep well enough alone, you never could. And now you pay the price."

We cut to Carmen now in prison, and of course, Akari is her cellmate. We cut, the two are in the desert, bloodied. "Your mother, her name's Carlotta Valdez, she runs an orphanage. Just thought you should know."

Cut to Player, working on a small computer. "Got it, Red! The signal's being sent from a building...In Battle Creek Michigan!"

Cut to Julia and Tigress, after what looks like an insane fight. "You're not the woman I fell in love with! I don't know who you are anymore. And the scariest thing is...you don't know who you are, either!"

Cut to Gunnar's office, a still injured Paper Star and tigress sit with him. He reads from the DSM-5. "From what I've gathered, Julia Argent has at best Anti-Social Personality Disorder."

Julia is on the roof of the facility, facing Carmen. Julia's smile crooked. Gunnar continues in a voice over while the two fight. "Categorized by dubious morals, zero regard for the rights of others, strong arrogance. A penchant for extreme violence" Julia punches Carmen in the face. "It's a disorder to describe what we know colloquially as a sociopath."

Cut to inside the dungeon where Julia has Chief by the neck. Gunnar continues. "Or even more sinisterly...the Marauder personality is becoming so strong, it can take her over, completely eclipsing who she is."

Cut to more fight scenes, Vincent and Gypsy on a boat speeding away from V.I.L.E.

Cut to a skydive fight, that's gonna be cool.

Cut to Zack, Ivy, and Tigress digging what looks like a shallow grave.

Cut to another massive fight inside the V.I.L.E. lair, ending in an explosion. The song cuts.

We fade into a train station, Carmen, in a disguise, talks on a payphone, Akari stands next to her. "That's right, I'm in town...and I'm coming for you...Marauder" she slams the headset on the receiver.

DOUBLE ARGENT: BEHIND THE MASK.

COMING IN SPRING 2021.


End file.
